truthinquirerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda
The Triforce The three triangles were often referred to as the Three Dragon Scales and are the family crest of the Hojo clan from Japan's ancient past. The symbol of this family is very famous and can be found all over Japan. It's on altars, street signs and more, and it's easily recognized to many natives to Japan. This symbol is borrowed in the Legend of Zelda, where its name has been changed to the Triforce. The Origin of Zelda "Zelda was the name of the wife of the famous novelist F. Scott Fitzgerald. She was a famous and beautiful woman from all accounts and I like the sound of her name. So I took the liberty of using her name for the very first Zelda title." ''~ Miyamoto The story of the real life Zelda was one of the shattered dreams and tragedy. Mrs. Fitzgerald died a tragic death in 1948, when the hospital she was admitted to caught fire. Fashioned after this, the Legend of Zelda places the beautiful Zelda as a woman in constant tragedy waiting for her knight in shining amour to save her. '''Legend of Zelda Shintoism' The Legend of Zelda is also filled with Shintoism. So much so in fact, that it's like a primer to teach the basics of Shintoism. But what are the basics? Shinto is the native religion of Japan but religion could be a slightly misleading word when applied to Shinto. Well, it may have winning customs and ceremonies passed on for centuries. Shinto can in many ways be seen as an embodiment of Japanese culture into a series of beliefs. One of these beliefs is in a variety of gods or spirits inhabiting the natural world called Kami. Natural forces like wind, fire, objects and places in nature and even people of great respect can all be called Kami. Various records of Japan come from the Kojiki and the Nihon Shoki. In them the mythology, history and origins of the Japanese idols are alive. "Before the heavens and the earth came into existence, all was chaos, limitless and without definite shape or form. Eon followed eon. "Then, out of this boundless, shapeless mass something light and transparent rose up and formed the heaven. This was the High Plain of Heaven in which materialized three divine beings called the Three Creating Deities." The Three Sacred Treasures in the Legend of Zelda Many gods were thus born in succession and so they increased in number, but as long as the world remained in a chaotic state, there was nothing for them to do. Amaterasu the sun goddess is perhaps the most important. It was Amaterasu who was the grandmother of the first emperor, Jimmu. It is also from Amaterasu that the imperial family received The Imperial Regalia of Japan. Also known as the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan which consist of the sword Kusanagi, the mirror Yatano Kagami, and the jewel Yasakani no Magatama. The Regalia represent the three primary virtues. Valor, the sword. Wisdom, the mirror. and benevolence, the jewel. So, Shintoism states that the creation of the world was the responsibility of three gods called Kami and that there are three relics. First, a sacred sword representing the virtue of power. Second, a sacred mirror '''representing the virtue of wisdom, and third a '''curved jewel representing benevolence. The ruler of Japan needed all three relics to be the emperor. Similarly the fictional religion within the Legend of Zelda has the known world being created by three golden goddesses. The Legend of Zelda has three virtues attributed to these three golden triangles. The same ones from Shintoism. Power, wisdom and courage. These three virtues, if you can obtain them, will allow you to rule the world. As in Shintoism having these three virtues allows you to be emperor. As Shintoism has three relics or regalia, the Legend of Zelda has the same three relics and the object of the game is to collect them all. First, the master sword, a sacred sword. Second, the mirror shield, a sacred mirror. Then there are many curved jewels that you collect throughout the game. The story of the franchise takes the player from one temple to the next, each temple containing a demi-god that must to be defeated. The object of the games in this franchise is to obtain the power of the gods and use it to defeat your enemy. Islam in the Legend of Zelda Did you notice the crescent moon and star on the mirror shield, the symbol of Islam? It can be found all over the place in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Could the Legend of Zelda be subtly placing subliminal Muslim themes in their games? Don't be shocked, but they have. Nintendo went as far as to include a subliminal Muslim prayer in the middle of their game in the fire temple no less. In recent re-releases of this game, they have removed all references to Islam because too many people were offended. This Muslim prayer is the Allah Akbar, sometimes called the Takbir. Which translates to "God is greatest". When you seek out the meaning of this, you find on Muslim websites that they believe that God's greatness is one reason why they don't believe Jesus died on the cross. Human Sacrifice It doesn't end there. The Legend of Zelda has gone so far as to include cartoon depictions of human sacrifice in their games. Remember, this is supposed to be a game for children. Why does Nintendo feel so compelled to make the player involved in this? Category:Nintendo